Binding Fate
by Sin-mw
Summary: A girl trapped in a frozen state in time is finally freed only to find herself in the same sticky situation. Inu's and her past and future are linked together, can everyone stay alive long enough to find out why someone is trying to kill them? KagInu & Mi


**Authors Note: I am not the owner of Inuyash, though I doubt any of you would mistake me for the author, but I rather be on the safe side. This is my first fanfiction so I'm a little nervous. Hope you enjoy! **

**Binding Fate**

**Prologue**

**250 years age**

Branches hit her face, twigs scratching her as she ran past, tearing at the clothes she had on. The beat of wings could be heard close behind her above the treetops. She had to run. She had to escape; all she wanted was to be free. She wanted a chance to have a new life and for a while she had.

They had left her alone for so long, so why now? It had been years since someone from her past had sought her out. What reason would send anyone from her past to come after her? Questions were spinning in her head making her feel dizzy.

It was no shock that when she exploded from the trees into an open clearing that her feet tripped over themselves, sending her sprawling. She threw her hand down before her to soften the fall only to end up sending herself skidding across the loose dirt and gravel, skinning her hands and knees. Cursing herself for being so clumsy she picked herself up only to be knocked down flat onto her stomach again.

She rolled over a couple of times in quick procession in time to see a sword come where she had been laying only a second ago and what a sword it was. The steel glinted in the sunlight, the handle holding a bright ruby in the middle with a crest etched into the gem. Guess there was no order to bring her back alive, pity. It was a little harsh, but if they wanted to play it that way she could retaliate.

She let power surge into the ground, having vines wrap around his legs and jerking him up in the air upside down before he even new it was happening. Another impressive sword fell out of his grasp from the surprise and the force used to pull him up. Levitating a rock before her she sent it careening toward his head, killing him instantly. It was fair enough that if he tried killing her that she should be able to killing him if he failed. Why give him another chance to try.

A shadow landed in the clearing in a rapid descent, kicking up clouds of dirt up in her range of sight. Cursing, she jumped to her feet and conjuring a bright ball of light in to her hand, the heat and power of it pulsing in her palm. She wasn't going down so soon, not without a fight anyway.

"I'm sorry Li." The voice called out. It hit her like a ton of bricks that it was a voice that she had known since childhood, a voice as familiar as her own.

"Kyo? Why?" That was allshe had to say, he knew whatshe meant.

"You are a danger to our kind."

She could hear the pain in his voice from what he said, but she didn't feel to bad for him. He didn't have more than one person trying to kill him. A bitter laugh escaped past her lips. _"Our kind"_ wasn't ours but his. Li had never belonged there. It was ironic that the person that was probably ranked the second person she trusted the most in the world was trying to kill her. The sad part was that it actually sound like he didn't want to do it. It almost made her feel sorry for him. Almost.

She felt the two presences behind her a minute too late. The chains fell into place, wrapping around her, pinning her arms where they were wrapped around her body. Li's right hand still holding the ball of pure light that was now trapped against her body. Panic started to rise up in her only to be drowned out in the anger that soon took its place. Anger at Kyo and the others, but most of all herself for not having her guard up all the way.

"Go on an kill me then." She yelled.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked, his voice a little bit curious on what she meant.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? You have me chained up and helpless. It's a perfect possession to kill me. That's what you have come here to do. Though I have to say that it is sad that you wouldn't try killing me with out the chains first." Her voice was hoarse by the end of all the screaming. She hadn't even realized she was doing it until her throat started to get a little rough.

"No, Li. We're not going to kill you. We're here to bind you." She could hear the self-loathing in his voice, but she just didn't feel sorry for him anymore.

Binding was worse than death to her. To be bond to one spot and never to come back to your senses was her nightmare. Never to wake up again, yet never be dead. To never die, but never truly live.

"NO." Li's voice cracked.

She had seen what happened with binding. It had happened to her mother. She could still remember her mother feeling alive, frozen in the stance she had stood during the binding. A tear had still clung to her mother's cheek, Li had watched it dry where it lay. Her mother's body still soft and warm, but yet it was almost like she was dead. Only she had skipped the part where she died.

The two holding the chains meld them to the ground, holding them where they were with their powers so that Li couldn't rip them out of the ground with her own. Kyo started up the chant that was all too familiar to her. He went through it swiftly, not missing a beat. She started to struggle, a panicked, wild look filling her eyes with a terror she never thought she would have to face herself.

"Why?" Was all she could manage to say through the panic that consumed her brain.

"A half demon and half god should never have had existed." Was all he said before continuing the chant.

He soon finished sending it toward her. She could feel her body seizing up, going stiff. The last thing she saw before the darkness swallowed her mind and soul were the three living god standing before her, while the dead one still hung from the tree. Kyo with his storm cloud gray hair covering his silver eyes and his hands clutched in fist at his sides, his muscular form stiff. She could see the pain he was in, but right then Li hated him with everything she had. Her body sent a earth shattering shudder through her that bent her knees and sent her back arching. Her head snapped back with the pain that let a gasp come forth, her arms still were they had been pinned, but the orb of light was flickering out.

"I'm sorry," followed her into the abyss that swallowed her. The last thought that came to mind was "fuck you" and she was gone like a snuffed out candle, but the flame would never be truly estingiushed.


End file.
